


A Big Favor

by Altraya



Series: Not the Chosen One AU/MSLIY [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 08:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/Altraya
Summary: 15-year-old Lunafreya is still adjusting to some of her body's frequent changes, and is caught without any tampons while walking around Insomnia with the 11-year-old Prince Noctis. Prompt from Tumblr for user Lovinas!





	A Big Favor

Noctis leaned against the wall beside the door for the single small bathroom. Preparing to wait for his friend who had just stepped in, he stuffed a hand in his deep pocket to grab his phone. Just as he had lit up the display and checked the time, he heard Luna call out in a nervous voice, "Noctis-sama?"

Frowning at her tone, he replied with his young voice full of concern and urgent worry, "Luna? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm so sorry. I need a big favor!"

"Anything!" he answered earnestly, facing the bathroom door and ready to spring into action once he knew what she needed.

"Could you find a story to buy tampons, please?" Her voice was timid and he could hear clearly her embarrassment at the situation. "Regular will do...! I know, this is asking a lot..."

Before she could continue apologizing for something that didn't need it, he piped up, "Of course! There's a convenience store across the street, I'll be right back!"

"Thank you, Noctis-sama!" she called out with relief. "And please, be careful!"

"I will! Hold tight!"

He turned and left the small rundown shop, aware of the shopkeep's suspicious gaze. Ignoring it with ease, Noctis stepped out onto the sidewalk and winced as he realized they were in the center of the large city block. The crosswalks were much further away than he liked, and his lips thinned as he swiftly ran down his options.

Wishing that he knew how to warp, he took in the slowed traffic and decided to do exactly the sort of thing everyone worried of the reckless eleven-year-old prince doing, since no one was right there to stop him. He hopped off the sidewalk and weaved between cars, ignoring horns that blared in spite of the cars having nowhere to go in the halted traffic.

Dashing into the store, he paused just inside and blinked to clear his vision. Looking around, eyes quickly skimming shelves as he walked down the aisles, he hoped he wouldn't miss what he searched for in his hurry. Impatient, not even halfway through the store he began to worry he had walked right by it, until he spotted the hygiene products right at the start of the next. Quickly finding what she had asked of him, he snatched up the box and brought it to the front counter.

The clerk made no move to ring things up, instead staring at him. The child-prince's expression turned into a scowl, which just made the teenaged clerk raise his brow and scoff, "Kid, you cannot expect me to believe this is for you. What's in your pockets?"

"My wallet, to pay for this. Now ring it up, it's for my friend, and she needs them now."

"Likely story. You're a bit young to be having friends who need these, hm?"

"If you have a problem, then report it to the Citadel. But you'll ring this up now."

The clerk laughed at the seeming audacity of this child. Losing his temper at the waste of time and mockery, Noctis slammed his wallet down on the counter and made the teenager jump. Now with the upper hand as the clerk was watching him, startled and nervous, Noctis pulled out the royal crest, holding it up to be viewed clearly. Taking on an authoritative voice that demanded compliance, a voice he was taught special, Noctis met the clerk's gaze straight-on. "I am Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, and you will sell me these tampons, posthaste," he added the last word after a split second's hesitation, his heart racing though it didn't show on his carefully schooled expression.

Stunned into silence, the clerk numbly rang up the tampons, disbelieving that the child in front of him was the prince, but after he had said it, well, it all just added up. Noctis, for his part, still thanked the teen after paying, though he was still upset. Anxious to return to Luna, he sprinted back across the street and ignored the squealing of brakes as he dodged through the now-moving traffic, much to the horror of onlookers.

Back inside the small stationary shop, he flashed the box at the clerk so the man would know why the boy had left without his friend, then returned just to head back to the rear of the shop again. Knocking on the bathroom door, Noctis called out to her, "Luna? I got what you asked!"

The door opened just a bit, and Luna peeked around it, her face flushed red, "Thank you, Noctis-sama... I'm really so sorry you had to do that for me, I..."

"Stop apologizing, it's silly," he mumbled, pushing the box towards her. "The only bad part was not knowing if I was getting the right thing."

She took a look at the box and smiled with relief, "This is exactly what I needed. Thank you!"


End file.
